objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry
Jerry is one of the main characters from ObjectTales. He is best friends with Mario and they host the show together. Bio Jerry has been part of the show since day one, both he and Mario host it. Jerry also has his own segments called Soapy Songs with Jerry, where he sings songs that are really soapy. Though Reznov Teapot didn't like how they often come out. Personality Jerry is kind, funny, forgetful, charming, wacky, cheerful, thoughtful, preposterous, scatterbrained, and energetic, as he is often the opposite to Mario and Reznov’s personality. He also likes to be funny and make people laugh. Though sometimes, people often don't laugh at his jokes. Jerry has played many various types of characters, including heroes, anti-heroes, and villains. Regardless what role he plays, he's always the same lovable clock. Physical appearance Jerry is a blue clock. During the early episodes, he was dark blue until the production to Maya. In ObjectTales in the House, Jerry gained amber eyes. Trivia * Jerry originally started with a lower, dopey type of voice. He eventually gotten his voice higher after the first two episodes beginning with Are You A Shape?. The lower dopey voice was inspired from an old puppet named Soupy that Zack Nawrocki used when he was studying in the puppet ministry at Bible college. * He is the only ObjectTales character to appear in every episode. * Jerry had a lisp until Henry the Kindly Tank Engine. He wouldn't get it back until The Lost Tooth, though this is because of him missing his tooth. According to Zack Nawrocki in the audio commentary for Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified?, he just got tired of the lisp and went to speech therapy for a while and got rid of the lisp. * According to the official Donavan website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been an world champion at Candy Land. * Before Quinn Vischer came up with Jerry as a clock, he was going to make him a candy bar. But in the making of making the model, Quinn's wife Emma came in and looked at the image and told him that parents are going to be mad if he makes the kids fall in love with candy bars. So he changed the candy bar to a cone. * He was at one point going to be called Wacky. But Quinn Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. * His favorite foods are: * Chicago hot dogs without pickles. * Sardines. * There's been debate about his last name: * In Monster Manners and Destination: SPACE STATION!, the name "Clock" is depicted as his last name, but the credits still say "Jerry the Clock". * Jerry made his first screen debut in Mr. Clock's Screen Test, a little animation done by Quinn Vischer in 1991. * Jerry has three brothers named Mario, Dave, and Vector, and his dad is an astronaut, as revealed in "Vick and the Great Popcorn War". * He is one of the many characters who have been to jail. * He is one of the only characters to be harshly beaten up. * He was the first ObjectTales character made. He was created by Quinn Vischer in 1991 two years before "Where's Neptune when I'm Terrified!?" in a little animation test called "Mr. Clock's Screen Test" according to Quinn Vischer's biography "Me, Myself, and Mario". * Jerry has died 2 times in episodes (stories only) In Harold and the Big Exit the narrator said that Little George and his generation passed, he also died in The Propless Princess. * He always has the fame and is more popular than Mario, which sometimes makes Mario mad. * He plays the sousaphone in the theme song. * In ObjectTales Promo: Take 38, his voice slightly sounded different and very similar to Lamp 2's voice (also voiced by Zack Nawrocki). Category:Characters